Rain
by Fallen Demonic Angel
Summary: She hated the rain, yet loved it, he was the same. They were alike. She realized, maybe love and hate were alike too? A story in where Chrome forgot her umbrella and was standing at the entrance of Namimori Middle school, until he came to comfort her. Well, not really comfort, more like just being with her cause he was in the same situation.


**A/N: Hey Guys! I hope you'll like this one shot here, I was inspired when it kept raining outside the car, and I had nothing to do, so why don't you just make a one shot? Anyways hope you like it guys!**

**Leave some feed backs guys if you want~**

**Criticism is allowed too~**

* * *

**Rain.**

**She loved the rain yet hate it too.**

.  
.

It was raining in Namimori middle school, and all the students were hurrying up to there homes, yet she was just standing at the entrance of Namimori middle school in her Namimori middle school uniform.

Why?

Because she didn't bring her umbrella

Yes, Chrome Dokuro forgot her umbrella, and she regretted it

She wished the rain would just go away, she wished for it to disappear, yet she can't, because she doesn't have control of the world

She then sighed, foolish of forgetting her umbrella

Then he came

The ever so kind and cheerful Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi

Smiling at her

"Yo Chrome!"

His personality, smile and looks, any girl would fall for him in that state

"Hi..." She quietly said in a shy manner, not used in talking to the rain guardian yet

"Forgot your umbrella didn't you?" She nodded in response

"Then we're the same" He said in a cheerful manner, she questions sometimes on how he can still be happy at a time like this, yet he can be like that to ease the tension sometimes, but now, he looks like an idiot

A cheerful and kind idiot

"Can't you go with Boss or with Gokudera-san, or even Kyoko-san?"

"Well, they wen't first, I had Baseball practice until it started raining then we stopped, until I realized that I didn't brought my umbrella and can't go home..." He explained yet he was still smiling, she really wondered why he's still happy

Though she felt calm being with him

.  
.

**That feeling that tranquility will rain upon you and wash away your negative feelings.**

**But sometimes you're still annoyed with it, yet wondered why...**

**His looks, smile and personality, yet he can be annoying, dense and stupid at times.**

.  
.

"I guess we have no choice but wait till the rain stops" He said as he looked up, droplets falling on the ground, she looked up at the rain, she was quite fascinated at the droplets falling one by one

It was beautiful

"Pretty right?" He said and she looked at him as he smiled at her, the cheerful smile now made her heart beat, she had now a slight blush on his cheeks

"Y-Yes..." Stutterring and a little embarrassed he noticed

"But, it can sometimes be annoying, you can't really go out if you don't like getting wet, you can't really do much when it rains..." She listened to his statement while looking at him

"Though, it sometimes give you a feeling to be calm and at peace..." He continued

He was right, the rain was very annoying, yet can be calm and peaceful to watch the droplets fall one by one, it almost felt like the world stopped moving...

"Though I kina hate the rain sometimes..." She finds his statement ironic

He was a rain guardian, yet he hated the rain himself

"It's pretty funny right? I'm the rain guardian of the vongola yet, I hate the rain..." She began looking at the rain, it was such a magnificent sight to watch

"But, I like it too..." Her eyes widen in realization

They were alike

She hated the rain, yet she liked it...and he was the same

"Hey Chrome..." She now looked up at him as she saw his light brown eyes as they made eye contact, He was handsome now in her eyes

"Wanna drop by for some sushi when the rain stops?" She flashed her smile at him, with slight pinkish cheeks

"Yes!" And for once, he blushed...a little

Then smiled

She really loved that smile

.  
.

**Love and Hate**

**They were two things different in the same coin**

**She loved the rain yet hate it**

**And he was the same**

**They were equal in different ways**

**And she realized**

**Maybe Love and Hate were just the same...**

**But the way he said his reason was ironic**

.  
.

● ● ● **Extra ● ● ●**

**"Chrome-chan! Yamamoto-kun!" Both looked at the person who called their names and saw the auburn-haired girl with the brunette and silver head Italian**

**"They went back..." She muttered, there was disappointment in her voice he noticed**

**"Yeah, Gomen Chrome but-" **

**"H-How about tomorrow...?" He was a bit surprised for cutting his sentence then he laughed at her cuteness**

**"Sure! I'll promise we can go tomorrow" She smiled and he liked it**

**"I'll w-wait at the bleachers when y-you're done practicing..." She said still stuttering, he nodded**

**"Well, how about will go with them now?" He smiled and She liked it**

**No, She loved it**

**"Sure!"**

* * *

**A/N: Ciao~!**


End file.
